


Utter Exhaustion

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Kuroo has a long day at work. Luckily, his boyfriends are always there to cheer him up.





	Utter Exhaustion

Bokuto couldn’t have been happier with his life at the moment. There was no way that anything would make it better. He’d just moved into his new apartment with all three of his boyfriends,  he’d gotten a new job (one that he actually liked), his parents had finally allowed his sisters to talk to him again, and he got to come home to the loves of his life. Sure, he was in charge of cooking dinner for them, but he enjoyed that too. 

“Kou, Keiji, I’m home,” Kuroo’s voice echoed from the entrance of the apartment.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Bokuto called back, listening as shoes clattered to the floor and bags were placed down. 

Moments later, Kuroo appeared in the doorway. He looked as he normally did after a day of work. That is, he looked utterly exhausted as he undid his tie. 

“Long day?” Akaashi asked, wandering closer to Kuroo and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Kuroo groaned in reply. 

“You’d think that qualified lawyers would know what they’re doing,” he complained, and Bokuto chuckled as he stirred their dinner in a pot. 

“You say that every day Tetsu, don’t you learn?” 

Kuroo pouted. 

“That’s uncalled for Kou. You can’t be mean like that.”

Bokuto laughed, pausing in his making of their dinner to turn around with his arms wide. A quick, “come here you big baby,” passing through his lips as moved a step closer. 

Kuroo was warm, and his breath tickled the side of Bokuto’s neck. He felt Kuroo relax into his arms though, letting out the tension caused by a stressful day at work. Bokuto almost didn’t want to let go, but dinner called and no one wanted to eat overcooked beef. 

“Go take a shower, dinner’ll be ready then. Make sure Keiji’s getting Kenma up on your way though, they both need to eat,” the white-haired man said, lightly shoving Kuroo out of the kitchen. 

“You’re the best Kou,” was all the reply he got before Kuroo was gone, headed down the hallway. 

As Kuroo left, heading for the shower following a brief stop in the bedroom to ensure that no, Akaashi and Kenma were not sleeping, Bokuto turned back to the pot sitting on the stove. The pot held spicy beef curry, the kind that Kuroo claimed was one of his favourite things for Bokuto to make. 

Humming softly to himself, Bokuto checked on the rice, turning the cooker off at the switch once he’d determined that it was cooked enough. He got four bowls out of the cupboard above the kitchen sink, laying them out and putting some rice into each. 

As he prepared to spoon out the curry itself, Kenma and Akaashi wandered back into the kitchen, one looking much more sleepy than the other. 

“Keiji, can you grab the plates for me,” Bokuto asked, picking up one and moving it closer to the pot. 

Akaashi moved closer, picking up a bowl of rice to give Bokuto once he’d finished with one. They swapped bowls, Kenma leaning against the wall and watching them through lidded eyes. 

“Ken, do you wanna get the cutlery for us,” Bokuto said, a statement rather than a question. 

By the time Kuroo had returned from his shower, the table was set for dinner and the others in their relationship were sitting down, ready to eat. 

“Well, well,” Kuroo began. “You actually succeeded in getting Kenma up this evening.”

Kuroo was looking at Akaashi, but all four of them knew that it was a great feat to get Kenma up on a Friday night. It wasn’t that he was always tired, just that after a full week of dealing with other people, he became exhausted. 

“Mm,” was Akaashi’s reply as he shoveled food into his mouth. 

“I reckon Keiji likes your curry more than he likes not choking,” Kuroo laughed, watching as Akaashi ate, much faster than the rest of them. 

Soon enough they had all finished eating, Akaashi having finished much earlier than the rest of them and helped himself to a second serving.

“I’m going back to bed,” Kenma said as he put the dishes down beside the sink for Akaashi to wash. 

“Okay Ken, sleep well,” Kuroo said, turning to press a soft kiss to the other’s forehead. 

Bokuto and Akaashi mimicked Kuroo’s words, pressing kisses to both his cheeks before allowing the tired man to leave. It was quiet in the kitchen, save for the splashing of dishwater in the sink, but soon even that died down as they finished cleaning. 

“I’m gonna head to bed too,” Akaashi said, after wiping the kitchen table down. 

“Yeah, I’m coming with ya,” Kuroo said with a yawn.

Both turned to look at Bokuto, who never seemed tired after work. They had a look of hope in their eyes, that the white-haired male might join them, and who was he to deprive them of cuddles. 

“Yeah, let me just have a shower.” 

It didn’t take long. 

Bokuto was in and out of the shower reasonably fast, Kuroo and Akaashi having curled up on either side of Kenma in their big bed, telling him to hurry up and shower. 

When he returned to the bedroom, hair drooping over his face, there was only space left on the bed beside Kuroo. Ensuring all the lights in the apartment were out, Bokuto made his way to the bed, climbing in and letting out a pleased hum when Kuroo snuggled into his chest. 

“You’re warm Kou,” the raven whispered.

Bokuto brought his hand up to stroke through Kuroo’s hair lovingly, a silent gesture because he knew he could be too loud, even when he was trying to be quiet. 

A glance over Kuroo’s shoulder saw the white-haired man making eye contact with Akaashi, who had pulled Kenma closer and had a fond smile on his face. 

As Kuroo mumbled, drifting off to sleep, Bokuto smiled.

No, life really couldn’t get any better. 


End file.
